Bosses
Bosses are some of the most powerful creatures ingame. They are normally large in size, but some are very small, like The Cube Master. There is at least 1 boss on every island. Bosses can drop miniature versions of themselves when killed. Most bosses also have their own "rune" or "painting" in the temple. Normally, a boss drop has a 1/50 chance to drop from the full-sized boss version. You also have a chance to get a shiny version of the boss drop from the bosses, but the drop rate is 1/50k, making them rather hard to get. Drops always have a 565 Stat total and 2 coverages, making them well worth it. Boss List JimblyTheGiantMushroom Jimbly is the supposed guardian of Main Island, and he's a huge mushroom with arms and legs. He is the first and easiest boss in the game, and he is Flora/Toxic type. In the temple, you can find he has the nickname of "The Naive Guardian". He is weak to Pyro, Magic, Sky and Frost. A peek at his stats reveal surprisingly good defenses and a nice spirit stat as well, but his level makes it too low for it to matter that much. Be careful of his SporeStorm attack, which will not only stun you, but will also poison you. Lore says that Jimbly spread toxic spores everywhere. Jimbly's drop is LilShroom VirinusTheMotherUFO Virinus is an alien who lives in an UFO. She lives in the top of the Cyberlith Computer, and she's Metal/Astral. According to the temple, she's "The Queen of Computers". She is the one that created Cyberlith. She's weak to Pyro, Aqua, Earth and Dark. She has rather high defensive stats, and also has nice Spirit. She does not have any unique moves at the moment. Virinus' drop is LilUFO. LlehTheGoldenWyvern Lleh is a big gold wyvern, who has hoarded truckloads of gold in his room. He is located on Oilbound Island. Some players consider him to be one of the tougher bosses, as he has high defensive stats and his weaknesses are not obvious. He is a Metal/Mythic type and is also known as "Greed in Pure Form" according to the temple. Earth, Combat and Lost types can work, but few creatures of those types can be found during the point in the game where you can find it. Like Virinus, he lacks unique moves at the moment. Lleh's drop is LilGoldenWyvern. MoonMothMona Mona is the goddess of the moon, which you access from Oilbound. She is Astral/Light type and has low defenses, making it one of the easier bosses. She is an easy target for players with Dark types, as she is very weak to them, but she is also vulnerable to Flora and Insect types. The temple describes her as "The Vain Moon", which makes sense as she is said to be extremely vain in her description. She has the highest Spirit stat in the game, making her quite deadly. She is also able to use IntoOrbit to fling away players, and her particularly dangerous MoonDrop attack, which is hard to dodge if you're close to her and that deals massive damage. Mona's drop is LilMoonMoth. EclipseMothAversa Aversa is a hidden boss whose battle arena is under Mona's. She looks similar to her twin sister Mona, but looks much more evil in general. She is a Dark/Astral type and is also known as "The Plotting Eclipse". She is one of the best creatures to farm for Light types, as she has a big weakness to them, but is also weak to Insect, Frost and Sweet too. Unlike her sister, she does not have unique attacks. Aversa's drop is LilEclipseMoth. RocketDemonKony Kony is a huge demon with rocket launchers. He lives in his castle, which is found in the back of Koto. He is Pyro/Metal type, so it is wise to use an Aqua or an Earth type against him since he is very weak to those types (he is also weak to Combat and Sound types). In the temple, you can find he has the nickname "The Destructive Fool", referring to his rocket launchers and his general personality; the one of a very stupid and lazy villain. Effectively, the "lava" in his lair is in fact just water with food coloring, and it is said that his own kids are smarter than him. Right now he does not have unique moves. Kony's drop is LilRocketDemon. StellaraxTheBansheeQueen Stellarax is one of the two bosses of Spectralunar island, and her lair can be accessed from the huge banshee painting in her mansion. She is Sound/Mythic type, so she is weak to Frost, Light, Astral, Mythic, Lost and Sound. She is a fearsome-looking purple humanoid with a black and red cape, and a black crown. She is also known as "The Horror Scream" in the temple. As with most bosses, she does not have unique moves. Stellarax's drop is LilBansheeQueen. HydraGargoyleWarmonger Warmonger is a gigantic stone gargoyle representing a hydra; except he's able to move. He is one of the two bosses of Spectralunar Island and can be found at the top of the church. He is Earth/Mythic type, making him very weak to Frost, but he's also weak to Mythic, Magic and Combat. He cannot use unique moves at the moment. The temple calls him "The Harbringer of War". Hydra's drop is LilHydraGargoyle. TermosTheTermiteBoss Termos is an abnormally large termite with a black fedora and a tie. He lives on the top floor of the termite office, which is located on Autunest Island; he is literally the boss of the termites. He hates vertebrates a lot, and also doesn't likes the Honey Bees much. His types are Insect/Combat. His painting in the temple calls him "Vertebrate Hater". He, as with the majority of bosses, does not have unique attacks. Termos' drop is LilManagerTermite. ComTheHoneyBeeQueen Com is the queen of the honey bees, as shown by her crown. She fights with a bow, and lives at the upper floor of the beehive at Autunest Island. She often fights with Termos, and is known for "creating" a lot of inventions that are actually just copied off things on the internet. Her room has a computer filled with bee puns, suggesting she likes those. She cannot use unique attacks. Her types are Insect/Sweet, so Pyro types are very effective; Insect, Sky, Combat, Lost, and Toxic types are all good too. The temple calls her the "Duping Queen". Com's drop is HoneyBeePrincess. QuillonTheWoefulUrchin Quillon is a urchin covered in spikes. Quillon is located in the deepest part of the mine on Rubidus Island. Quillon is a Toxic/Combat type, giving him a double weakness to Magic, and he is also weak to Aqua, Earth and Astral. The temple calls him "The One who Failed", which makes sense given his role in the lore, Unleashing the creature that it Created: Sukhjot . Quillon's drop is LilCombatUrchin. He has pretty high defense stats, so using something with high attack stats is wise. He lacks unique moves, like most other bosses. Sukhjot Sukhjot is a cube-shaped megalith with holes on each of its sides, revealing a glowing core. It has white crystals sticking out of its body. It is the second boss of Rubidus, and it's the second hidden boss in the game. It is Earth/Light, giving it a big weakness to Flora, as well as weaknesses to Dark, Aqua, Frost and Astral. The temple calls it "The Peace of Light"; its core is implied to contain the soul of a character in the Rubidus lore called "Light".It was later discovered that Light was a Female Lanternfly that work for Lleh, and commited Suicide. as well as various other souls. It drops SukhjotFragment. It has very high Endurance, making Spirit-based creatures a bad choice. Use Strength-based creatures instead. It lacks unique moves. ThanksgivingDinner ThanksgivingDinner is a Neutral/Pyro type boss that is a huge version of CookedTurkey. It is an event boss who appears near Thanksgiving, and when this event goes on, ThanksgivingDinner can be found on every island. Unlike any other boss, it has two drops, PilgrimTurkeyChick and CookedTurkey. It does not appear in the temple as of yet. VyvinTheKingFrostKnight Vyvin is a Light/Frost type boss who appears in Permafrost Kingdom. He drops a smaller version of himself, FrostKnightPrince. He can be found in his castle. He is a humanoid knight creature, with a golden crown and white armour. His temple rune calls him "The Northern Ruler". He does not have unique moves. He has weaknesses to Pyro, Flora, Metal and Dark, but leaks double weaknesses, which, along with his high level, makes him a tough foe. VorazothThePrimeSnowGolem Vorazoth is a Frost/Earth type boss that was introduced in the Permafrost Kingdom. His description says he is the father of all snow golems. He drops VorazothFragment, a smaller version of himself. He resembles a large "golem" with two large, icy fists. He can be found in front of the Jura shrine in Permafrost, and he is quite bulky, so it is advised you bring a Combat type when fighting it, since he has a double weakness to that type. He's also weak to Aqua, Flora and Metal. He does not have unique moves. OgeidTheSabertoothTiger : Ogeid is a Frost/Combat type boss that was introduced in Mountaglace island. His description says that he a giant, fierce sabertooth tiger that shelters from the cold. He drops SabertoothTigerCub, a smaller version of himself. He resembles a sabertooth tiger covered in ice, white fur and a few icicles sticking out of him. He can be found in the Ogeid cave which is one of the two paths that the player can take while entering the cave, the other path goes to the Rocket crash. Ogeid has a very high strength, it is not recommended taking him on physically, you should instead take him on with a spirit attacker that has Pyro, since he's weak to that type. He's also weak to Magic, Lost, Metal and Sweet. He doesn't have unique moves. LeucipeTheVeiledMushroom : Leucipe is a Light/Sound type and was JimblyTheGiantMushroom ' s Daughter. She has a 1/50 chance to drop and 1/500K to be Shiny. She was introduced in the new island: Boleterra. Leucipe Boss drop is a mini version of herself called: LilVeiledMushroom, That Closely Resembles the Mutant: Headshot. This is because there is a theory of Headshot being Jimbly's wife and Leucipe's Mother. Leucipe is weak against Dark, Flora, Shock, and Astral. Leucipe Vitaly is deadly, And her spirit is large too. Her blast can be powerful and/or deadly. But, Her guard isn't the best either. She could pack a Punch but also be vulnerable to physical attacks. Her endurance is pretty decent, same goes to her strength. She is called "The Inventor of the Disco" in the temple Located on the Main island. This Description fits her by dancing and partying all day while trying to keep her people safe. Category:Creatures Category:Bosses